I Love You, I Miss You Like Crazy
by omgLexa
Summary: It takes place at 5x11 when Aria sees Paige at the movie theatres with an unknown Blonde girl.What if Aria sends a text to Emily to come and meet her at the movie theatre? What will be Emily's reaction when she will see her ex girlfriend with another girl? Did really Paige moved on from Emily?


**Emily's POV**

After I had the most awkward moment with Paige an hour ago,I decided to help out more at the all it is my job.I cleaned all the tables up and also cleaned the counter when suddenly I felt phone vibrating against my jeans.I quickly dropped the clot on the counter and reached for my was a text message from Aria.

"Emily,I think you should come at the movie theatre -Aria"

"Why? Did something happened? Is it Ali?" I didn't hesitate to send a response to Aria she wanted me to be there because something happened to Alison,I didn't want to lied to lies more than she breaths. I had enough from the kidnapping drama!

"Not about Alison,Just come -Aria"

I sighed deeply before I told my boss that I'm taking the rest of the shift I took off the apron and grabbed my car keys,I noticed that I wasn't wearing the right clothes for a movie theatre so I drove off to my house and changed into a black skinny jeans,A purple tank top and a leather twenty five minutes of driving,I finally arrived and I started to people walking out from the movie theatre and I guessed that the movie my way in into the building,I saw Aria with her father who was talking with Mike and Mona. Woah what? What was she doing there?! I started making my way towards Aria while I noticed a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong? What happened? What is SHE doing here?" I said as I pointed my finger towards Mona who she was having a conversation with Mike and .

"Who Mona? She just came here with Mike,But she's not the reason why I texted you to come" Aria said as she quickly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so I could face the other part of the room.

" I texted you to come here because of that!" She said softly as she looking at someone.I followed her eyes and once I laid my eyes on someone,they shot wide open.I kept staring at the beautiful brunette who was wearing a very thing black dress with high heels while laughing along with a blonde girl.

**Paige's POV**

I was actually having a great time.I think I needed that after all the stuff that I've been Mona told me that I got replaced quickly in Emily's heart by Alison,I knew that I had to move on and there wasn't a chance for me to get back together with let's admit it,Emily always loved Alison and she will never stop. At least that's what Mona told Mona set me up with Samantha .I liked talking to her about random things and she could listen to every detail of what I was telling her but I felt something felt like this was all a seeing Emily's expression at the Brew today,I knew she was dying to have that talk.

"Do you know them?" My date asked me as she interrupted my own thoughts and made me look at the direction where she was I turned around,My heart started to beat a bit was standing was standing there next to Aria starring at me.

"So.. Do you know them? Are they your friends?"Samantha asked once again as she touched my hand was holding it.I honestly didn't felt nothing from her like whenever Emily holds my Em grabs my hand and Interviews her fingers with mines,she sends me butterflies down to my stomach but this,Samantha holding my head,It felt nothing.I looked down at her and nodded as suddenly she started to drag me towards Aria and emily to say hello.I knew this was a bad idea to come!

"Hi! I'm Samantha,Paige's friend for tonight" She smiled.

I saw Emily raising eyebrow when she heard her saying 'for tonight'

"What do you mean mean by to—-"

"I'm Aria,this is my best friend Emily" Aria said as she cut Emily off.

And BOOOM! Awkward silence.

"I think Samantha and I shou—"

"Is this the 'something' you had to do tonight?" Emily is now who cut me off.I gave her a beg look to not a make a scene in front of the people.I knew how much she wanted to have that talk tonight.I could have canceled this tonight just to have that talk but I was just scared.I was scared of getting heart broken again.I didn't want to hear her say that Alison is with her now.

"So this is what you rather do instead of us having that talk?"

"Of course not! .. I mean I was going to re schedule our talk for tomorrow,but I guess we're having that talk right now in front of everyone" I told her quickly without taking a breath between the words.

"Yeah! You could had schedule your date too for tomorrow! I didn't thought you could move on so fast Paige!"

"Wait.. hold two were toget—-"

"YES!" Emily told her before Samantha could finish asking the question. Then Emily looked down at my hand which was still holdings Samantha's. I have to admit that that when Emily Fields is jealous is kinda hot but at the same time it was scary.I let her hand go quickly and I could see hurt in Samantha's eyes.

"Jesus Emily! She has nothing to do with her out of this and besides you don't have to tell me about you and Alison.I know.I know everything!Mona told me"

"What? No we aren't together! She lost my trust and I'm sorry for not believing in you and trust you from the beginning.I'm stupid for breaking up with you and leave you like that in front of my were right from the that time,My eyes weren't open but now they 's what I wanted to have that talk with you because I wanted you to let you know because… I love you and I miss you like crazy Paige!"

She left me speechless.I could sense Aria dragging Samantha away from us just to leave us talk alone.

"Em…"

"No,listen to me..Since we ended things — "

"No we didn't end things.. you did.I never wanted to end things between us.I never did" I said before she could say anything just stayed there standing in front of each other looking into each others eyes just staying silent for a moment or two.

"I'm sooo stupid.. I'm sorry" She interrupted the silence as she now has tears rolling down from her eyes.I took a step closer to her not taking my eyes off hers.I never could stand when she heart breaks a little and whenever she smiles,My heart heals.

"Em,Don't cry…It's okay.. I'm here" I whispered as I touched her cheek to wipe her tears off .

"I'm soorry" She whispered apologising with a bit sobbing.

After she calmed her self down a bit,I started to lean closer to her I watched her eyes closing aware of what I was about to do,I pressed my lips against hers softly giving all the love I had in hand grabbed my waist to pull me closer to her as our lips were being perfectly pressed it was time for one of us had to pull away for air,I stayed close to her with my hand still touching her cheek softly and my forehead pressed against hers.

"I love you too"I whispered enough for her to hear the most important words. And with that Emily buried her face against my neck giving me a small peck of her lips on my neck. "Let's kiss and Make up?" She muttered into my ear and looked at me.I couldn't help it to form a small smile which It made Emily smile both started to lean closer and pressed our lips once again.


End file.
